Disperse
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Frankenstein and Rai learn just how much is shared between the contract.


**Summary**: Frankenstein and Rai learn just how much is shared between the contract.

Set pre-series.

Pronouns pronouns pronouns lskjfdl;askdhfds orz

* * *

**Disperse**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Frankenstein's chest heaved as he watched Gejutel, looking for when he would attack. He was tiring; Frankenstein could feel it in how his arms trembled, how his blood roared through his veins, but there was still some time left before his reserves were completely spent. The Dark Spear crackled in his hand, straining to be let loose, trying to buck the control he had over it, its cries of fury echoing distantly in his mind.

Gejutel shifted his weight, turning his right foot slightly and Frankenstein tensed, watching where Legasus was pointing. While Gejutel's attacks were linear, its concussive effect still meant Frankenstein had to be careful even after he'd dodged.

The only warning Frankenstein had before Gejutel charged was his shoulders tensing, but as soon as he leaped out the way, Frankenstein knew it wasn't enough, that he would still be caught. He raised his arms to block as he heard Gejutel thunder past and he hissed when the attack sliced his skin.

The cuts weren't deep but Frankenstein could still feel –blood- blood trickling from them and – he paused when he landed, his heart pounding in a different manner than before, a fluttering in his stomach. His mind was trying to snatch at something along the contract and Frankenstein tried to pull back before he disturbed Master.

_Blood_.

There was a flash of surprise from Master, an attempt of _warning_ before something _ripped_ out Frankenstein's back in one smooth movement. He stumbled forward half a step from the force, gasping, having to readjust how he held himself because-

A feather floated into Frankenstein's vision. It was light blue, the colour of a clear early morning. Except, it wasn't a lone feather, a handful scattered around him. They hadn't been there before, standing out amongst the grass and churned earth; they were also one of the largest specimens Frankenstein had seen, easily spanning an albatross' primary feather.

A breeze guested through his and Gejutel's sparring area and Frankenstein heard a rustle directly by his ears at the same time he saw Gejutel's wide-eyed stare.

Feathers.

A weight at his back.

The weight felt like disproportional arms, the wrists over his head, and only two fingers curved downwards.

Frankenstein wasn't surprised when he looked over his shoulder and was met with a blue-feathered wing that arched over his head.

The Dark Spear surged just then as it took the opportunity of his few seconds of inattention to try and consume him again. It lashed its way up his arm, and with every second that it slipped his control, its howls increased; the wings whipped forward in response, adding to the confusion in Frankenstein's mind as he tried to understand and categorise the new sensations it was telling him.

Master's presence rose like cool water, both shielding him and allowing him to wrest control over the Dark Spear again. Frankenstein breathed, ignoring his newly gained wings and focused on the Dark Spear, hearing the souls contained within it bellow with rage, feel their hatred for him claw at his mind as he forced it back, dismissing it.

As soon as the last wisps of the Dark Spear were gone, Master turned his attention to him, worry at the forefront as Master checked not only the wings but also a multitude of other things that Frankenstein couldn't keep track of.

Before Frankenstein could ask, he felt an intense relief and Master withdrew slightly, still monitoring him. _Your life force is untouched._

…Ah, of course. With the mass he'd gained suddenly, it stood to reason that the mass and energy to create his wings would have come from _somewhere_.

Frankenstein attempted to flex his wings now that he could focus on them but only where the wings met his back moved. Hm, if his wrists were above his head now… His wings unfolded at his thoughts and he stretched them, studying the pull of muscle, how his fingers controlled the position of the feathers before he folded them back in again.

Could he fly with them? Doubtful. His bones weren't hollow; he would be too heavy.

_You are able to fly._

Frankenstein's eyebrows rose, wanting even more to test his wings now. _ How do you know?_

There was a weighty silence. _The contract shared more than I expected,_ Master admitted softly.

Ah? …Oh. _This came from you, Master?_

_Yes._

Someone cleared his throat.

Frankenstein blinked, directing his attention outwards again and saw Gejutel standing there, Legasus no longer in his arms.

"Oh, my apologies," Frankenstein said, clenching his right hand before relaxing it. With what had happened, the spar had been momentarily forgotten.

Gejutel shook his head. "No, it's understandable." He smiled, though it was strained. Which meant Gejutel knew the wings were tied to Master.

Confirmation.

"We will continue our spar at a later date," Gejutel said.

Hm. "Yes, we will." _We have much to discuss, don't we?_

_…Yes. _ Uncertainty, and then Master's presence withdrew completely.

"Until next time, then," Frankenstein said, nodding. Gejutel nodded back and Frankenstein turned to return to Master's house. He heard Gejutel flit away after a pause.

Would he be able to fly back? Frankenstein let out a breath, shaking his head; as much as he wanted to, testing his flight capabilities right then could result in him being injured. Before he could think any more, the wings were gone, snapping out of existence like they had never been there. They didn't leave a trace in his mind, no feeling of loss or strangeness now that they were gone. But that had proved his point: he didn't know how long the wings lasted.

Frankenstein rolled his shoulders, rubbing one and found no tears in his clothes. Interesting. The wings both did and didn't have a physical presence.

He started running back. 

xOx

By the time Frankenstein arrived at Master's house, his wounds had already closed. He frowned as he made his way up the silent house; he wanted answers but he also needed to change his clothes before greeting Master - his sleeves were shorn, the rest of them splattered with mud.

Light amusement. _Come. I don't mind._

Yes, Master.

When Frankenstein entered Master's room, Master was seated at the table instead of standing at the window.

"Master," Frankenstein said, bowing.

"Frankenstein." Master studied his face for a few seconds. "What do you want to know?"

Why the Lord hadn't told him about the wings, Frankenstein thought wryly. He glanced away, putting the thought to the side-

"He didn't?"

"No, he didn't," Frankenstein said, his lips thinning. "He said he told me everything." Frankenstein couldn't help his flash of annoyance; if the Lord had neglected to tell him that, what else had been left out?

"That was why you were gone for so long," Master mused, the corners of his lips curling up.

"Ah, yes," Frankenstein said. So Master had noticed.

"The Lord would have told you everything," Master said, returning to the topic, "but knowing about that form isn't important."

If the Lord were to include every single detail… No, Frankenstein still wanted to know, no matter how irrelevant it seemed or how long it would take to tell. "You grow wings when you bleed?" he asked, looking at Master. That had seemed to be what had caused his wings to form in the first place. Yet there was something off about that, something he should know.

"No." Master paused, a minute crease forming between his eyebrows. "When I draw on enough power, I also call the wings to me but…" The crease deepened. "It is a conscious decision, different from what happened to you. But you didn't access my powers, and-" He let out a small breath. "I'm glad."

Ice flooded Frankenstein's veins when he realised what Master was saying. What he had already said, but he had taken it to mean something else. "That was why you were worried."

"Yes."

Frankenstein nodded, his gaze flicking away from Master. He would have to tell Gejutel and Ragar about this the next time he saw them; they would have to be more careful in their future spars.

"There is no need," Master said, and Frankenstein blinked at him. "I have already sealed that area away from you, so it won't happen again."

Ah, he had? Was that why the wings had disappeared?

"It is." He looked up at Frankenstein, his eyes soft. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Frankenstein paused, and then smiled. "_Everything_," he breathed. Then he shook his head. "But first, I will change." He bowed. "Master."

"When you return, I would like some tea," Master requested.

Frankenstein nodded. "Of course." And this time, he would bring sugar so he could find out exactly how sweet Master liked his tea.

* * *

Ugh, FINALLY I write wing!fic for this fandom. Orz Took me long enough. But yeah, Frankenstein's wings are more proportional to his body because Rai's wings are absolutely _ridiculous_. XDDDD

So, yeah, basically, everything is now going to be 'Contract did it'. :| Pfft.

Ha, albatrosses are in completely different areas than where Frankenstein could have travelled to, or been able to travel to at that time (I still wonder how he got to Lukedonia though) sooo there's albatrosses there in Lukedonia and Rai told him about them when he asked.

Two fingers curving downwards with the wings since the third finger is right at the bend so that wouldn't do that. XD;


End file.
